


I'll Stand In the Garden With You

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [8]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, The Powerpuff Girls, out of all off the things I've written, this is one of my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: I gingerly moved her head away and leaned down. I brought our mouths together before she could say anything else. She tangled her fingers in my hair, gripping the strands tightly but not enough to hurt. The flavor of her gum numbed my tongue but I liked the way it felt. Our lips moved in time with the ticking clock on my wrist. The tick-tocks sounded louder as they mocked me— letting me know I'd never have enough time with her.





	I'll Stand In the Garden With You

This field trip was such a bore. What the hell was enjoyable about walking around a stupid garden? I didn't even want to come but she was going to be here and I had to come if she was here. She was the only one I ever did things for anymore. I couldn't believe how much one girl had changed me. A girl I used to despise. A girl who hated me. I remember how she reluctantly followed me into a closet when the bottle I had spun landed on her. Nothing was the same after that night. Of course, no one knew about us. We had to keep it a secret but the secret wouldn't matter much longer.

I was moving away from this place tomorrow and I wouldn't just be leaving the city, I was leaving her. I could always fly back and see her but that would be harder on us. This way we could move on. She needed to move on. I was no good for her. We both knew it. We had this conversation days ago and she hadn't spoken to me since. She was angry and sad but I didn't blame her.

I searched for her in the crowd. I turned and saw her golden hair flying in the wind as she walked away from our group. I made sure no one was watching me before following her. I stepped through an archway made of vines and small orange flowers. It lead to a large garden made of only roses— yellow roses, pink, red, and purple— every color you could think of. I spotted her going into the gazebo and wasted no time in reaching her. I needed to say goodbye.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," She smiled. I sighed in relief. I was afraid she wasn't going to talk to me. I reached for her hands and weaved our fingers together. I wanted to remember the way her skin felt against mine; soft, warm, and tingly.

"I'm going to miss you, Butch," Her stained glass eyes glistened with tears and the setting Sun light. I was going to miss her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bubbles."

It was the ultimate truth. Maybe it was the only true thing I had ever said in my entire life. Besides those other three little words I had always thought to say to her but never did. 'I miss you' was our 'I love you' because 'I love you' wouldn't mean jack shit if I was leaving tomorrow anyway. 'I love you' couldn't stop me from leaving. I had to leave. I felt her press her body against me, she angled her head up to see me better, and then her voice graced my ears with its beauty.

"You should probably go," I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I smelled the mint flavored gum in her mouth. She loved gum. I never liked the stuff myself.

"I probably should," I agreed, still, I couldn't make my feet move. I wanted to stay but I needed to go. I needed her to push me back. Her hands found their way to my chest and, for a moment, I thought she would step away. Her stare trailed down to my lips. I felt my eye lids beginning to close while her's fluttered shut. I needed to go.

"I need you to push me away," She whispered, "before I do something stupid."

"We've been doing stupid things for months now," I reminded her.

"But this would be the stupidest. Push me away, please."

"I don't think I want to leave." She let her forehead rest on my shoulder. The smell of her lavender shampoo filled the air. The roses smelled like nothing in contrast to the scent of her hair.

"We're going to regret this later."

"I know."

"They're going to hate us if they find out," She told me.

"I know," I repeated.

"Is that all you can say?"

"They won't find out," I assured her, "and even if they do it won't matter. I'm leaving."

"What if you weren't leaving? What if you were staying and they found us here like this?"

"It still wouldn't matter because nothing they could say would change the way I feel about you."

I gingerly moved her head away and leaned down. I brought our mouths together before she could say anything else. She tangled her fingers in my hair, gripping the strands tightly but not enough to hurt. The flavor of her gum numbed my tongue but I liked the way it felt. Our lips moved in time with the ticking clock on my wrist. The tick-tocks sounded louder as they mocked me— letting me know I'd never have enough time with her.

"Bubbles? You over here?" Her sister's voice boomed in the semi-empty garden. We shoved each other away quickly. She grabbed her phone and pretended to be entertained by it while I looked out at the roses. Seconds later Buttercup appeared.

"Oh, hey, Butch," She said. I ran my thumb across my lips as I nodded in her direction. My mouth still numb from the mint.

"We're leaving in a few minutes so you should probably start heading back to the buses," She told me and faced her sister, "Come on, Bubbles,"

"Huh?" Bubbles looked up at Buttercup.  
"I said let's go."

"Oh, okay."

Buttercup shook her head, "I swear, you and that phone! You get lost in it!" I held back a smirk. If only Buttercup knew why her sister was truly lost.

"Sorry," Bubbles apologized.

"Let's leave then," Buttercup turned to me, "See you later, Butch." She wanted to say goodbye. She knew I was leaving, everyone did, but she was never good at goodbyes. 'See you later' was the best she could manage.

"See ya' later, BC," I let my gaze wander over to Bubbles and grinned, "Goodbye, Bubbles."

She stopped for a moment. Maybe she was admiring me for actually saying the word both her and her sister were scared to use or trying to remember every detail of my face because she knew I wasn't coming back any time soon. She flashed that infamous smile of her's, the one that could made a blind man see, and waved.

—

Boomer dumped all his things on the conveyor belt; Cake pans, measuring cups and spoons, cake making ingredients, etc. He dragged me out of the house to come grocery shopping with him. The secretary at the office building we worked for had her birthday coming up and he wanted to bake her a cake. I didn't understand why it was so important to make the damn thing. We could've just bought it!

"It's more special if we make it," He told me. The cashier rang up my brother's unorganized mess of things as he made conversation with her. Her eyes were blue. They were pretty but nothing could compare to the sea that resided in the eyes belonging to that girl back in Townsville.

I started looking around at the various items they had near the register, like candy and lighters, to distract me from the cashier who reminded me of someone else. I spotted the assortment of gum. I reached for one and dropped it onto the pile of shit my brother was buying.

He frowned at it, "Since when do you like gum?"

I shrugged, "Since just now."

I sat in the passenger seat while he drove us back home. I flipped open the pack of gum, the smell of mint radiating off it already, and handed a stick of it to Boomer. I unwrapped one for myself. My mind flooded with the memory of her as the aroma filled the car. I chewed it slowly and let the taste of spearmint spread across my tongue. If I closed my eyes I could almost feel her lips on mine.


End file.
